You Remind Me
by Miss Raye
Summary: AU: Have you ever seen someone move and think… I think they remind you of someone?


An AU story based on a challenge that two characters meet BEFORE the Pilot episode...

* * *

"Boys," Judge Enright stepped down off of his mount and handed the reins off to a child in the street, "I've been workin' myself real hard these last few weeks, so I figured it was time to have myself some fun." He looked at the boy, making note of his expectant expression. "Give the boy some money to take my horse to the livery and then do what you want so long as you boys keep yourselves out of trouble."

Brad followed quickly behind the judge, dropping his reins he gave a backwards glance at the other rider. "Take care of the horses, Jimmy. I'm gonna find me some company."

Shaking his head Jimmy slid down from his saddle and reached into his pocket. He felt past the odd bit of string and lint until he felt the cool edge of a coin brush against his finger. He took it out and handed it to the boy. "Come on, kid." He picked up Brad's reins and followed the boy toward the livery.

"You gonna follow your friends in there, mister?" The boy didn't look up at him when he asked the question, just kept his eyes on the street ahead of them.

Jimmy shrugged. "I guess so. You can get food in there, right?"

The boy choked on a laugh. "Well, I guess you can." He looked away with a queer look on his face. "But that's not why men go in there," he swallowed and flushed, "but my momma'd tan my hide for sayin' what it is they really do in there."

Looking back over his shoulder at the building, Jimmy could see there were thick velvet curtains visible in the windows of the upper floors and music, if he strained his ears, he could hear laughter and the tinny sound of a piano over the usual sounds of the streets. "Oh."

"Yeah," giggled the boy as he came to stop in front of the livery, "Oh." He gestured back toward the fancy house. "If you head on into Wick's place, keep your money hidden." He took hold of the reins Jimmy held and disappeared into the dark shadows of the livery, leaving Jimmy to wonder why a little kid like that knew more than he did.

Jimmy leaned against the porch post and let out a sigh. Somewhere along his spine a splinter was trying to wheedle its way through his jacket and into his skin. If Brad didn't come out soon, he was going to have to find somewhere to eat on his own. As Jimmy watched the quiet street a little thing in calico darted out from the alley and headed for the water spout.

He watched her set down a bucket at the base of the spout and take hold of the handle. It was a solid iron affair and looked to be just a foot shy of being bigger than she was. Jimmy watched with a smile and growing admiration as she muscled it up and down a few times before stopping for a break. A moment later she was at it again, tugging on the handle.

Moving closer to the edge of the walk, he couldn't help but grimace at the whining squeak of the handle and then, most unexpectedly, a colorful epithet.

"If you insult it, I don't think it'll help make it work any better."

He was almost sorry he'd said it. She started like a young foal, her eyes wide she shied away until her back hit the wall.

Jimmy rooted his feet as he held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, wait, I'm sorry." He smiled at her and froze in place. "I didn't mean anything by it. Just makin' a joke."

She nodded, her expression softening as she took in one breath after another.

He felt bad for the way he'd scared her, he just didn't know why he'd frightened her so. "I was just, um, waiting for a friend of mine and saw you," he gestured to the handle, "wrestlin' with the pump."

Looking down at the contraption and her nearly dry bucket she smiled the littlest bit. "Feels like the well's going dry," she offered, "the last few days it's been real hard filling up the tub for the wash."

The girl was young, thin, barely filling out the dress she was wearing. In fact, Jimmy noted, it looked like the dress had been made for a woman a head taller and some years older. "You do the laundry here?" He couldn't help the curiosity in this voice, anymore than he could help the shadow that fell over her features.

"At least I have for the last few months." She swept a hand over her forehead, warding off the heat. "I'd best get back to my chores if I want to keep my job."

He watched her ball her hands up in her skirt before she reached for the handle again, the curious gesture worried him.

"Why don't you let me try." Jimmy stepped up to the pump and wrapped his hands around the handle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her back up to the wall again. It only took a handful of pumps before he had to admit another type of respect for the girl. His shoulders pinched and a few muscles in his back were protesting the unfamiliar effort, the water in the well must be dwindling. A moment later water gushed forward from the spout and she scrambled to adjust the bucket to catch more of it.

Her laughter was infectious. Her gaze turned to him and he felt heat flood his cheeks. "I guess that's what happens when someone real strong takes a turn at it."

"Well, um," he continued pumping until the water came up to within an inch of the lip, "just happy to help."

She picked up the bucket with practiced skill, avoiding any slosh over the top, and turned toward the alley. "Thanks, really… it would've taken me the better part of an hour to do it otherwise."

He admired the ease in which she moved and struggled to catch up to her, stopping just ahead. He saw the startled smile that colored her own cheeks with warmth. "I can carry that inside for you. I've done my fair share of chores when I was younger." He held out his hand and as he started to take the bucket from her he felt the rough calluses on her hands. "You know, I never did get your name."

"I'm-"

"Louise!" The harsh shout from the porch drew their attention.

Jimmy's hand was suddenly empty as the girl stepped away from him and into the alley.

"Yes, Mr. Wicks?" She seemed smaller there in the shadows.

"Is that man bothering you?"

"Man?" Judge Enright laughed at his own private joke. "That boy works for me."

A muscle in Jimmy's jaw twitched and he straightened up an inch or two. "I was just helping her with the water, Mr. Wicks."

The judge's expression darkened. "I don't pay you to do petty chores, Jimmy." He nodded down the street. "Go get the horses."

Jimmy turned to say his farewells to the girl but she was already gone. Shaking his head, he headed on down the street, his stomach's protests at his missed meal drowning in his disappointment. Louise. He hadn't even had a chance to say good bye or even a 'see you again.'

The judge watched Jimmy walk down the street and shook his head. "I dunno, Charles," he sighed, "thought I could make something of the boy, but sometimes I think he's too soft inside." He laughed, a good hearty sound that set his companions nerves tight. "Seems like he's taken a shine to your girl there." The judge seemed to settle on an amusing thought and voiced it aloud. "Maybe I'll call him back and you can let him have a turn. You know, I may just turn him into a man yet."

Wicks shut him down with a look. "Louise ain't one of girls… not yet."

The judge looked at his friend and narrowed a searching look on his face. "Oh, I see." He nodded and sighed. "Well, maybe after you've had your chance at her…" the judge gave the other man a knowing look. "Nothin' like a first time on a girl. You know I've had my share."

February 4, 1860 – Sweetwater Station

Jimmy threw his things down on a bunk and by the looks of it he'd had first choice. He couldn't see any other personal belongings anywhere. "Best like this anyhow," he nodded, "I'd hate to get stuck in the corner somewhere or worse yet sleeping above some boy that snores to wake the dead."

Satisfied he'd selected a bunk with a good mattress and a decent share of the fresh air coming in through the door when it was open, he stepped outside to get the lay of the station set in his mind. The bunkhouse was situated right where it should be. He wouldn't have to go too far to get to the stable: even in the early hours of the morning in the cold, it was close enough. The stable would be his next stop. He needed to see what kind of horses they'd be riding. The Express was just starting up. Hopefully they had some good horses to work with, not like the nags he'd seen in town at the livery.

He stepped outside into the sunlight and blinked at the odd sight before him. A woman, her hair glinting like gold stood on the porch, pointing out into the yard. "Right nice of you to help me with the chores."

The young boy making his way across the yard held an empty pail in his hand. His willowy frame trudging through the dust of the afternoon, he set the bucket down with a clatter at the base of the spout. A moment later, the handle gripped tightly in his hands, he began to pump.

Something odd twisted inside of Jimmy, an odd sensation as though he was asleep and didn't quite realize it. He stepped off of the bunkhouse porch and made his way to the fence and only stopped when he walked right up to it. "Hey."

The spout squeaked when the handle dropped down. The face that looked up at him was oddly familiar. The wide eyes behind a smudged pair of spectacles were the same soft brown that he'd remembered on many a night and many a waking moment.

"You know," the voice was the same too, "I never did get your name."

Jimmy nodded and had to clear his throat before he could answer her. "Jimmy. Jimmy Hickok."

She nodded and held out a hand.

He took her hand in his, shaking it so his own tremors would be hidden in the gesture.

"Lou," she nodded, "Lou McCloud."


End file.
